1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for providing travel time information for a plurality of positions on an electronic map. In particular, the invention relates to methods and devices that allow travel time information to be selectively displaced for positions based on, e.g., selection criteria such as travel times or predefined positions, and which methods and devices may be employed in navigation systems aboard a vehicle.
2. Related Art
While navigation systems in which information is conveyed to a user, such as the driver of a vehicle, using an optical output unit, e.g., a display device, are known in the art, the information conveyed by the optical output unit is frequently fairly limited. Often, the display unit is employed for displaying a digital map in which an active route is highlighted, possibly supplemented by information relating to driving directions. The only piece of information related to travel times that is conventionally included in such digital maps is the total travel time to a destination or the expected time of arrival at the destination.
Travel times are one of the key factors in planning a route or checking the travel progress along a route. Hence, there exists a need in the art for conveying additional information relating to travel times to a user, such as the driver of a vehicle. In particular, there is a need in the art for improved systems for providing travel time information for a plurality of positions on an electronic map. More particularly, there is a need in the art for systems that allow travel time information to be selectively displayed for a plurality of positions that is selected based on specific criteria.